Son of The Meta crisis
by Mystery Penman
Summary: Danny has been returned, miraculously! but why is Koschei here? and Why is James so calm around him? Find out in Unexpected.  TDT :D
1. Beginning

Rose and the Meta crisis, James Tyler, sat in the hospital, staring at the small bundle in Rose's arms as a pair of huge, curious bluest blue eyes looked up at them, James put an arm around Rose and kissed her, she kissed back, the bundle let out a yawn, revealing an adorable little pink tongue, Rose laughed and hugged the bundle close, "James, what are we going to name him?" she asked her husband, he shrugged, thinking of something he liked, his mind kept wandering to the little boy who died a few weeks back in their street, Danny, his name was, he was a sweet boy, Rose had cried for hours when she found out, she really liked Danny, "how about Daniel? We could call him Danny, or Dan for short" he said, Rose smiled, pressing her lips to her son's forehead, "Danny it is then."

Jackie and Pete came by later in the day, Rose was asleep, she was exhausted from giving birth, and James was exhausted as well, and his right hand had three cracked bones from Rose squeezing it when she was in labour. "Oh! Is that my grandbaby?" Jackie squealed, running over and basically yanking Danny out of James' arms, James looked sincerely hurt, he hadn't even held _his_ son for more than ten minutes, and Jackie would hold him until Rose woke up, then Rose would have him, then Pete would have him, and he'd be the last to hold his son, he slumped in the chair and clasped Rose's hand, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Jackie cooed over her grandson, she hadn't held something this tiny for almost five years, Pete looked over at James, he looked hurt, Pete felt bad for him, Pete knew Jackie was only a bit excited about her first grandchild, and had completely forgot about her son-in-law, "Jackie, I think you hurt James when you took _his_ son from him without asking, I think you should wait for Rose to wake up, she looks like she'd just fallen asleep" Pete said, Jackie looked at James and sighed, she walked back over to the Meta Crisis and handed his son back to him, he looked at her and smiled, he made his arms into a little cradle and Jackie placed the baby in it, "have you decided on a name, yet?" Jackie asked, sitting down on the chair next to her son-in-law, James nodded, smiling broadly when Danny made an adorable gurgling noise, "Danny, we liked Danny," he said, Jackie smiled, "is Danny short for something? Like Daniel?" she asked, James shook his head, "no, just Danny," he said, Jackie smiled, suddenly, a very familiar, dreaded whirring noise sounded from the terrace, James's head snapped up, his vision blurred.

The Doctor had returned.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and stepped out, he groaned, "a hospital? Why am I in a hospital?" he asked himself, the pregnant dog he found abandoned in London a few days back trotted out, she was a black and white border shepherd, a gorgeous dog, he'd checked the pups, they were pure bred dogs, he'd named her Blaze, since he'd found her trapped in a fire, no collar, no identification, he guessed she was a stray. She rubbed his right leg affectionately, he smiled at her, "so, Blaze, where do you think we are?" he asked her out of habit, she looked at him oddly, he laughed quietly, for a dog who grew up on the streets, she was very intelligent, "you're in the saint Marcus hospital, London, England…Earth" someone said, the Doctor jumped, clutching his chest, he spun on his heel, he gaped, "J…J…J…Jackie?" he stuttered, Jackie strode right up to him and slapped him, he flinched, "ouch!" he snarled, Jackie glared, the Doctor wondered dumbly why she was in the hospital, before he saw a pale, still figure lying on the hospital bed, he paled, "wha…what happened?" he asked, Jackie glared, his clone came over, cradling a small bundle in his arms, "Rose just gave birth, Doctor, she's exhausted." The Clone said, The Doctor's eyes widened, his eyes rested on the bundle, "oh" he said, suddenly, Blaze let out a whimper of pain, she collapsed on the ground, still whimpering, the Doctor's eyes widened, he knelt down and ran his hand through Blaze's fur, "hush, Blaze, I'm here, just calm down" he said, he picked her up and carried her to the TARDIS, he ran to the med bay and flipped on the medical robot he'd…borrowed, the robot raced to Blaze and began doing…things.

Rose woke up and sat up, she saw the TARDIS and stood, she took Danny from James and ran in, the TARDIS lit up the way to the med bay, she followed it, James followed her, when they arrived, Blaze had already birthed five puppies, The Doctor was leaning against the wall, trying not to listen to his dog's painful cries, finally, the last pup was born, there were eight pups, "oh…their adorable!" Rose said, The Doctor nodded, "I found Blaze abandoned in a fire, no identification, no collar, no nothing, only that she was pregnant, been alone for a while, so I took her aboard, she's a good dog, extremely intelligent, saved me a bunch of times, Slitheen, Daleks, Cyber-men, Santarens, you name it, she's saved me from it, I was going to keep one of the pups and give the rest to adoption, but…"

The Doctor left in the middle of the night eight weeks later, but left behind a strong, young male pup.

A young black haired boy raced down the street, a border shepherd running alongside him, a battalion of Cyber-men right behind them, the _hiss-clunk_ of their legs echoed off the walls of the buildings, the boy saw a big, blue box in an alleyway, he skidded to a stop in front of it and whipped out a sonic screwdriver, he used it to unlock the door and ran in, he slammed it closed behind him and scratched his dog behind the ears, "wha…who are you?" someone cried, the boy spun around, a young man in a tweed jacket and maroon bowtie was standing by a huge console looking thing, a red haired woman and a big-nosed brown haired man behind him, the boy's eyes lit up in awe and curiosity, "is…is this the TARDIS?" the boy asked, the young man nodded, confused, "oh wow! My Mom and Dad told me about it when I was little! How it was the bluest of blues, and bigger on the inside," the boy said, the dog sniffed the air and snarled, the boy's eyes darkened, his blue eyes rested on the young man near the console, "you're the Doctor, you broke my Mom's heart."

Rose and James looked through some old photos, of their family, their son, Danny, was so much like his father, intelligent, cocky, occasionally rude, handsome, loves running, bit better sense of dress, but still his father through and through, but, he didn't look like either of his parents, he had shiny, naturally sleek but messy black hair that stuck up in some places, and curled up at the back, his eyes were TARDIS blue and sparkled with curiosity and mischief, his teeth were odd, had small, canine like fangs where his cuspids should be, James said that time lords in their first regeneration had fangs, they go down after five or six regenerations, but, since Danny was never going to regenerate, he'd have them his whole life, but he was so much smarter than most time lords that would have been his age, the boy was a genius.

Danny's POV

"H…how are you here?" I yelled, _he must be here by accident, Master_, Ski said, I nodded, "did…did that dog just talk?" the woman said, I waved her off, "telepathic link with me, I must be inside your head unconsciously, I do that, a lot, Amy" I said, the Doctor was getting paler by the second, I turned to Ski and patted his head, "Ski, danger scan," I said, Ski's dark brown eyes became bright green, he scanned the TADRIS and turned back to me, _no danger, Master, the Humans are as harmless as a fly_ he said, I nodded, "thanks, Ski," I said, "and the Time Lord?" Ski went up to the Doctor, _will not hurt you, Master, too afraid of getting slapped by Mistress Jacqueline Tyler_ he said, I snickered and turned to the Doctor, "she's been hoping you'd come back, she's been working out, got a real good slap" I said, he paled, "why is it always the mothers that want to slap me?" he asked half to himself, I smirked, "we still live in the mansion, if you and your…accomplices want a holiday," I said, walking out.


	2. Danny Tyler

I ran home, I couldn't wait to tell my parents who I ran into, when I got home, I slid off my jacket and hung it on the hook near the door, I took two steps in when I tripped on one of my Uncle Tony's Dates bras, I kicked it away and called my parents, they walked out of the kitchen, "you'll never guess who I ran into while I was getting chased by Cyber-men?" I asked, Mom glared at me, she didn't like guessing, "Who?" she asked, "the Doctor, he's regenerated, and has two new companions, he was petrified of Grandma's slap," I said, Mom at Dad, "he's regenerated," she said, she hugged Dad, "you're your own person! He's never coming back!" she said, Dad hugged her back, suddenly, there was a knock at the door, I beamed and called Ski, I ran over and opened it, the Doctor stepped in, he smiled sheepishly at Mom and Dad.

Danny hurried his two companions in and greeted them, "Amy, Rory" he said, they glared, "come' on, leave those three alone for a while, Married, Amy? Hope you and the Doctor will be happy together" he said, grinning cheekily, Amy slapped him, "I'm married to Rory!" she snarled, James and Rose laughed, "now you know what it's like to be slapped by a woman" they called, Danny smirked, "eh, don't know why Dad is so scared of Grandma, it doesn't hurt that much" I said, after Danny took Amy and Rory on a tour of the house, with the way he babbles, it'd take about an hour and a half, they talked with the Doctor, "sooo…how has life been the last sixteen years?" the Doctor asked awkwardly, Rose slapped him, "it's been thirteen, you idiot, do I look thirty?" she yelled, then squeaked, she turned to James, "do I look thirty?" she asked, James shook his head, "it might be because Danny acted a little older than he is? He does act older so people take him seriously" he said, Rose nodded, the Doctor rubbed his cheek, "you couldn't have gotten another trait from your mother! It's only been a year in my world, I regenerated soon after I dropped Blaze and her pups off, Gallifrey returned and I got radiation poisoning, I hel…" he was stopped in mid-sentence by a crash and scream of pain, Rose and James paled and raced upstairs, Amy was crying in Rory's arms, and Danny was underneath a piece of the roof, unconscious, Rose cried out and rushed over, bawling, "Danny! Danny! Wake up! Please!" she yelled, Ski tried to get the piece of roof off him, James quickly ran over and pulled it off his son, Danny's legs were in an odd position, "quickly, call a hospital!" Rose screamed, James took out his mobile and dialled the 911, "hello, Saint Marcus? Yes, it's James Tyler, no I did not get shot, again, It's my son, Danny, a piece of roof fell on him, no, we were not renovating, Jackie would slap me even if I think of it, now, ambulance, we can't move Danny without help, yes, I know I'm a Doctor, no, I can't do it by myself…Look! Just hurry up! I don't know what to do!" he yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks, "D…D…D…Dad?" Danny groaned, James dropped the phone; he knelt next to his son and held him in his arms, the boy coughed up blood, Rose sobbed harder, "D…D…D…Dad, I…I…I can't feel anything," the boy moaned, Ski licked the Boy's hand, James nodded, "Danny, I've call the hospital, they'll be coming around soon, I promise," he said, Danny nodded, "no need to, Dad, I'm already healing" he said, and he was right, Danny's legs were already back in position, the spine needed healing then, James picked up the phone and told the person on the other line to leave it, it was only a piece of plaster, then hung up.

Danny's POV

A half hour later, I was fine, few scratches, but fine none the less, I finished showing Amy and Rory around the mansion, then went to the pool, got out of my clothes and into some swim trunks, then swam several lengths, then got out and grabbed a towel, I got dried and left my clothes in the changing rooms, it was a hot day and I left my trunks on, I was drying my hair when I heard a voice from behind me, "Hey, Danny" I nearly had a hearts attack, I spun around and saw it was Amy, "don't do that!" I yelled, she glared, I noticed Rory was stepping in, carrying a bag with swim suits and towels, "yeah, changing rooms are just over there, and…don't go into stall eight, there's a giant alien spider" I said, Amy nodded and dragged Rory into the changing rooms, about ten minutes later, they emerged in their swim suits, I beamed at them and took a step back, then back flipped into the pool, I swum about three meters, then stuck my head up out of the water, then I saw the Doctor sitting at the edge of the pool, eyeing me, I swum over and sat down on the edge next to him, "what's your problem, Doctor? I thought you'd be ecstatic as my parents" I said, he looked at me, "I'm waiting for something odd to happen, like a cloud of golden light to come out of your mouth, or a slight glow, it should have happened by now," he said, I shrugged, "it happens sometimes, but not often" I said, "now, get in the pool, this is your vacation for crying out loud!" I pushed him in the pool and grinned at him, he was about to glare when Mom and Dad walked up to the pool gates, Dad unlocked it and let Mom go first, she went into the changing rooms and Dad followed, after fifteen minutes, they exited in the swim wear they got from Japan, they got in and the six of us began playing Marco Polo.

Around three o'clock in the afternoon, we got out, I was late anyway for my Date.

I raced back to the house and got out of my swim trunks, I jumped in the shower and got rid of the chlorine, then jumped out, got dried, and went through my closet, I grabbed a white dress shirt, black tie, black jeans, and black trainers, I got into them and did my hair, I put my sonic in my pocket as well as my phone, I raced downstairs and said good bye to my parents, I was about to crash onto the door when I skidded to a stop, I took one big step back and opened it, then rushed out, I ran down the driveway and sped down the street.

A arrived at my Date's house and strode up to the front door, I knocked on the front door, I knocked on the door and waited, her Dad answered the door, he was big, broad shouldered, and had a moustache, he eyed me, then stuck his meaty hand out in front of me, I took it and shook it, "hello, Sir, I'm Daniel Tyler, I'm here to take Miss Antoinette for a dinner and a g rated movie, with Parental supervision of my uncle Anthony," I lied smoothly, he nodded and released my hand, "excellent, where is your uncle?" he asked, I smiled a trusting smile at him, "he will be meeting us at the restaurant, it is near the academy where he is studying to be a police officer," I lied again, he nodded, "Antoinette! Young mister Tyler is here!" he called, Antoinette walked to the door, I could tell she'd been eavesdropping, "hello, Daniel," she said, I nodded and held my arm out to her, she hooked her elbow around mine and we walked down the pathway, when her Dad was gone, I said, "you do know I was lying, right?" she giggled and leaned closer.

When we were at the restaurant, it was the best restaurant in London, I took out my credit card and handed it to the waiter, and he nodded and led us to a table for two, after dinner, a man and a woman in business clothes walked up to us and they grabbed my wrists, "Hey!" I yelled at them, the restaurant was almost empty, so no one heard me, Antoinette was in the bathroom, so she wasn't there either, the woman was blonde and wearing dark sunglasses, and the man was just…there, like he was doing something he was told to do without showing feeling, he was tall and muscular, "hello, little boy" the woman said, cupping my face in her free hand, "such a handsome face," I glared and wished I could reach my sonic, then she'd be smashed into a wall and her goon right next to her, the Woman smiled and showed me a small, silver badge, a Torchwood badge, she didn't know who she was messing with, "how dare you try and capture your superior like this, soldiers! Release your captain and move away!" I snarled at them, the Woman laughed, a cold, cruel sound devoid of any humour or happiness, only cold, empty amusement, "now, now, little boy, you may think you're my superior, but I don't work for your Torchwood, I work for the old Torchwood, your parents must have told you our motto?" she said, my blood froze, _no…_ I thought, a cold stone of terror in my belly, the Woman smiled, "'If it's Alien, it's ours'" she murmured, there was a pinch in the back of my neck, and everything went Dark.

_Wow, I didn't know I had that in me, well, I'm going to surprise you with my next chapter, and I'm soooo sorry i hadn't updated these paste few days...weeks...i don't know, a particualar period of time_

**_TDT_**


	3. Suprise

**hey, this is the newest chapter, I'm going to write one for Ranger's Apprentice, or American Dragon: Jake Long, please read it, I will work hard on them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did, this would be an episode.**

Rose and James showed the Doctor some of Danny's baby pictures, and Ski enjoyed the attention Amy and Rory were giving him, it was midnight, and Danny still wasn't back, Rose and James began to worry, then, the door rang, Rose raced over and opened it, but, instead of Danny, who she guessed had forgot his key and sonic, was a DVD case, she picked it up and went back inside, everyone sat in the den in front of the TV, Rose put the disc in and closed the drawer, she sat on the couch between James and The Doctor.

It was a plastic room, a clear plastic room, a Woman was brought into the picture, "hello Mr and Mrs Tyler, by the time this reaches your door, you would be worrying about your son, Theta Daniel Tyler, but, no need to worry anymore, the young Time Lord is right here with us" she said, the camera swivelled around to show Danny struggling against his restraints, there was a drip in his arm, connected to scrawny, silver haired boy around Danny's age, the cord pumped Danny's blood to the boy's, The Woman walked over and said, placing a hand on the silver hair's boy's head, "this is Koschei, the Master's quarter human son, but, unlike your son, he is weak and sickly, but not anymore" she said, Koschei groaned and his deep, green eyes flickered open, Danny looked at him like he was looking at a monster, a being built for war, Koschei stood up, "ah…Theta, thank you for the blood, now, Mother, may I?" he asked the woman, the Woman nodded, Koschei laughed and hauled Danny to his feet, "you were trained In Gallifreyan Rokoli when you were eight, ready yourself and fight…"

The DVD was cut off then, The Doctor had frozen, Rose and James were crying in each other's arms, Amy and Rory were trying to ask the Doctor what Gallifreyan Rokoli was, suddenly, the door opened, then closed, there were footsteps, two sets, and whispering, "Theta? Will you be okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked, "yeah, Koschei, I…I'll be fine" a familiar voice said, "Liar, your hurt, bad, Theta, I'm sorry" the unfamiliar voice said, The Doctor stood and walked out, and was surprised at what he saw, Danny was being half dragged, half carried by a silver haired boy, "Doctor? Help him, please!" the silver haired boy cried, tears rolling down his pale cheeks, The Doctor quickly ran back into the den, "James, Rose, Danny and…Koschei are here."

**hey, guys and/or girls, I have never gotten any reviews yet, I'm only a kid and need that kind of encouragement to write, give me Ideas even, I'll try to put them in my stories.**

**TDT :D**


	4. Unexpected

**Hey, Everybody, this might be my least favourite chapter, but i think I like the next one, I just finished watching the episode _Amy's Choice_ and loved it! and I think Danny needs a love interest, don't you? I'll put a poll up...I don't know how to do that, anyway, enjoy this.**

Danny's POV

Mom and Dad came running out, my enhanced healing already three quarters done, Koschei rubbed his just healed broken wrist, "Danny!" Mom screamed, I smiled at her tiredly, "Mom, I'm fine, just a bit battered," I said, she glared, "Danny! That boy is the Master's son, he's dangerous!" she said, she was about to yank me away from Koschei, but Dad stopped her, "Rose, Koschei, he's…he's technically our son" he murmured, Mom spun around to look at him, "James…what do you mean?" she asked, he held her close, "it's true Koschei is the Master's son, but when Danny's blood was put in his body, his DNA shifted a small amount, mixing our DNA with the Master's and the young Time Lord's mother, cancelling out the parental part of the DNA and putting ours in…" I cut in "making us brothers," I finished for him, Dad nodded, Mom stared at him, then, he held her in his arms, Koschei stared at them, "when The Master died, my mother realised she was three weeks pregnant with me, and I was born the fourteenth of August sixteen years ago, and my mother died, I was put in an orphanage, got adopted by that lady from torch wood, and then, the next thing I remember is standing over Theta with blood caked on my cheek and over one eye," he said, I nodded, "sorry 'bout dat" I said, standing up, I looked at Mom, she smiled and hugged me, then hugged Koschei, Dad ruffled my hair and leaned down, "your mother is pregnant."

I stared at him in horror, "you two have _way_ too much free time," I said, Dad laughed, 'I guess so, but, now you have two siblings" he said, I glared, "yeah, that's cool, I guess," then, I whipped out my cell phone, I dialled the number I wanted and held it to my ear, after three rings, the person I wanted answered the phone, "City Morgue, how died and how do you want them butchered?" a sweet voice answered, "hello, my grandfather, I want him skinned, de-boned, and diced," I replied, the voice on the other line laughed, "hey Danny, how was your date with miss perfection?" she asked, I smiled, "I got kidnapped, by old Torchwood, got in a fight, never even got to kiss the girl" I said, she laughed, "well, come over to my house and you can kiss _a_ girl" she said, I felt my cheeks go red, "ahhhh… maybe next time, bit busy," I said sheepishly, she laughed, "bad boy Danny Tyler won't come and kiss his best friend, I am _so…_putting that on Facebook" she said, I paled, "No! I have a reputation to uphold, Astrid," I growled, she laughed, "oh, I dunno…it's sooo tempting…" she said thoughtfully, I groaned, "don't you dare, Dad!" I snarled at my Dad, he was beaming at me in a i-know-you-like-her way, I resisted the urge to punch him, I said goodbye and hung up, just in time to see Koschei walk out the door, I smiled at him, "I know, you want to find your own way, just remember you have a family here, okay?" I said, he nodded and walked out.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had to go after that, I went all mushy and hugged the Time Lord, "thanks for my Dad, he'd tell you that too, but he's too proud" I said, he smiled and wriggled free, then stepped into the TARDIS, closed the door, and the amazing blue box phased out of reality with an amazing whoosh.

**I like the Idea of Danny getting a little sister, but a little brother would be cool too, oohh! another poll! **sighs sarchastically** well, REVIEW! or my Dalek minions will come and incinerete you.**

**TDT**


End file.
